Information retrieval and distribution systems are typically characterized by the efficiency with which they can retrieve, update and distribute large amounts of information to authorized subscribers in real time. These systems are commonly used in financial and securities market applications where data acquisition and distribution techniques permit each subscriber to access only the type of information for which it is authorized.
What is needed is an information and distribution system of the type discussed above, but for medical information applications. Such an information system should have the ability to collect medical information from both stationary and mobile sources, the latter being ambulatory patients. For the latter case, the system should have the capability to detect the geographic location of the patient. Moreover, the system should allow authorized subscribers, such as health care givers, to enter limits and conditions from a remote location, and have those limits and conditions operate on the collected information and report back the results to the health care givers.